Jesse's first taste
by CTCometfan
Summary: Jesse’s never been to the hotsprings before, that is until Jaden takes him. This story is dedicated to Jesse. I just feel bad from all the stuff I put him through. And to Jaden as well. I hope that this little oneshot will make it up to them.


**Jesse's first taste**

Jesse closed his eyes gently. This felt so good. The sun's warmth was absorbing into his already tanned skin, as he was lying on the Academy's rooftop; this was his and Jaden's favorite hangout spot. He had been coming up here for quite awhile, in order to think. And he was always thinking about a particular subject: his special friendship with Jaden. As the days went by, he felt himself being drawn closer to Jaden then he ever was to anybody, not even his parents, except for perhaps with his cousin, Jim.

What was his relationship with Jaden? That was the question that haunted his thoughts ever since they became friends. But then, just recently, he started seeing Jaden in a whole new light. Whenever he closed his eyes, he dreamed about the brunette. And these dreams were fantasies, things he would love to do with Jaden. Wait a sec. Was he in love with Jaden? Jim, choose that moment to interrupt his thoughts.

"Hey Jess, I thought you'd be up here," came the Australian accent of his cousin. Jesse opened his eyes softly. He turned his head to gaze at Jim.

"Hey Jim, what's up?"

"Nothing's up. I'm actually surprised that Jaden's not here with you," Jim replied, making Jesse blush; but he instantly hoped that Jim hadn't noticed. If he did, he didn't question about it. "You look troubled, is there anything I can help with you, mate?" Jesse thought for a second.

"Actually, there is. But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone." Jim nodded. "And please don't get mad, because this is very personal."

"I promise. So, what's on your mind?" Jesse sat up and took a deep breath.

"I-I think I'm in love…with Jaden." Jim's visible good eye widened. Of course he wasn't at all surprised that Jesse would choose Jaden to fall in love with. After all, they became close friends almost instantly.

"You're in love with Jaden? How are you going to tell him?" Jesse blinked.

"You're not mad at me for being gay?" Jim smiled warmly at him.

"Of course not. And if this helps you, I'm gay as well and have been for awhile. It's actually hard not to be gay around this place." They both laughed a bit.

"That's true. Who do you like?" Jesse asked, in a teasing voice.

"Hassleberry. And we're already a couple. But don't you dare tell him that I told you. Anyway, have you been to the hot-springs yet?" Now it was Jesse's turn to widened his own eyes.

"They have a hot-spring here? How come nobody's told me?" Jesse whined, feeling slightly betrayed. Jim slightly chuckled at his cousin's reaction. He had to admit it was kinda cute.

"Well, if you'd spend less time with Jaden in his room and-." Jim stopped dead as he saw the look on Jesse's face. Jesse was blushing furiously, and he looked like he was going to make Jim go instinct.

"Jim? Don't you ever put me, Jaden and room in the same sentence!" the European boy exclaimed. Jim smirked.

"You just did." Jesse turned red.

"Ugh! Jim, stop teasing me!"

"Why not? Its fun teasing my little cousin, especially when he's in love…with a certain hot and sexy brunette," Jim smirked. Jesse growled.

"You are sooo going to pay for that," Jesse said in a low, teasing voice.

**J & J **

**Spirit-shipping**

Jim walked to the red dorm, cause he figured that's where Hassleberry would be, hanging out with Syrus and Jaden. He knocked on the o door to Jaden's room. The door opened to reveal Hassleberry. He smiled.

"Hey, croc-boy. What's up?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about." As expected, Hassleberry's smile slipped. Jim smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; it has nothing to do with us. It's about my cousin." Hassleberry's smile returned.

"Hey Jay, we'll meet you guys for lunch, okay?" he called.

"Sure thing, Hassleberry," came Jaden's voice.

"So, what's up with Jesse?" Hassleberry asked, as they started to walk.

"Well, he told me that he was gay and guess who he's in love with?" Jim smirked. Hassleberry pretended to think.

"Hmm. Jaden," he replied simply. Jim was surprised.

"How did you guess it was him?"

"Well, the two of them became really close friends almost instantly; and I have noticed that Jesse's been slightly distancing himself from Jaden, just recently. Not only that, I've noticed that he blushes whenever Jaden says something nice to him. I think it's rather cute."

"Do you know if Jaden's gay? Because that's what we need to find out first."

"I'm pretty sure that he is. I mean sure, Alexis is nice and all, but the way I see it, Jaden considers her as a friend. Hey, why don't you find out if he's gay or not?" Jim shrugged.

"Why not. Couldn't hurt."

**J & J**

**Spirit-shipping**

Jim spent the whole next day with Jaden; asking how he felt about people in general. The brunette smiled, saying that he liked being around guys more then girls (1); sharing that he was also gay. Jim smirked.

"That's good to know, mate. So, who's the lucky guy?" Jaden blinked.

"So, you're not mad? Or you don't think it's odd?" Jim chuckled.

"I have quite a few friends who are gay, plus a couple of cousins also. So, it doesn't matter," Jim was secretly hoping that Jaden would catch the 'cousin' part.

Jaden smiled fondly at Jim, feeling that he could trust the Australian teen with his secret. "I really love Jesse. He has a heart of gold, and I really want to tell him how I feel," Jaden said, softly, with a soft glint in his eyes.

"I have an idea," Jim stated. Jaden perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Jesse hasn't been to the hot-springs yet. Maybe you should take him," Jim suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Jim. Maybe I could tell-." Jaden suddenly stopped. "What if Jesse doesn't have the same feelings as I do, or…" Jim gave his friend a headlock.

"Jaden, I did say cousin for a reason," he said. Jaden's eyes widened with relief.

"You mean Jesse's gay as well?"

"Yep, I know Jesse more then even his parents. Now go and ask him already," Jim commanded playfully, while letting Jaden go. "And don't worry, we'll keep Syrus preoccupied."

"Alright, alright. I'll take Jesse tonight after dinner."

**J & J **

**Spirit-shipping **

Hassleberry and Jim decided that Jesse and Jaden needed to have dinner together that night, so they invited Chazz and Syrus to have dinner with them instead, in the Ra yellow dorm. Syrus was slightly confused, but Chazz knew exactly what the two were planning.

"So where is everybody?" Jesse asked, as he sat down across from his crush. Jaden shrugged, pretending not to know.

"I don't know. But let's eat," said Jaden, as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. Jesse blushed a little. He hadn't quite gotten used to using chopsticks; after all, he was a European, not Japanese. Jaden paused when he realized that Jesse hadn't touched his food yet. "What's the matter, Jess? Not hungry?" Jesse placed his hand in his pocket and searched for something.

"Oh don't worry. I'm hungry, I just can't use chopsticks. Uh-huh, here it is," he said, taking out a fork. Jaden stared at his friend. "What?"

"Uh, Jesse what is that?" Jesse nearly dropped his fork, as he stared at Jaden with shock.

"Don't tell me you've never seen one before. It's called a fork, and they're much easier to use then chopsticks," said Jesse as he started to eat. Jaden grinned.

"Well, you learn something new everyday."

Silence took over them as the two as they enjoyed their meal.

"So Jay, I hear you guys have a hot-springs here. How come you never told me?"

"Uh, cause it never crossed my mind. Anyway, I want to take you," he said.

"You mean as a date or as friends?" Jesse asked.

"Isn't this sort of a date?" Jaden shot back, with no anger behind it. Jesse laughed.

"Not if Hassleberry and Jim set it up." Jaden smirked.

"True. I'll take you later tonight. I don't have to worry about Syrus or Chazz."

"Sweet," Jesse grinned. Jaden playfully glared at his friend.

"Hey, that's my line!"

**J & J **

**Spirit-shipping **

Jaden smirked as he watched Jesse widened his own eyes as they entered the hot-springs. It was absolute gorgeous and big! There were big and small rock boulders and many plants surrounding the hot, steamy water. The water was about 4 to 5 foot deep and the middle was a little deeper. "Well, what are you waiting for, Jess? Go ahead. But be careful, the water is really hot."

"Like a hot-tub, right?" Jesse said.

A sigh escaped slightly parted lips as the turquoise haired teen slipped into the luscious hot water. Jaden sniggered.

"Come on, Jess. Stop fooling around and get in!" Jaden said, as he dove right in, splashing Jesse a bit. _Well, I was going to take my time, but it looks like someone else has something different planned. _

"Ooh, I am so going to get you for that," Jesse said, as he dove after Jaden.

"Not unless you can catch me first," the brunette smirked and he began to swim away from him.

After an hour or so of swimming and splashing each other, the two boys leaned against a big boulder. Jaden leaned his head against the boulder, panting slightly. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, a little put of breath.

"I love it. This was a great idea, Jaden."

"It wasn't my idea, it was Jim's," Jaden corrected his friend. "He told me that you hadn't been to the hot-springs yet, so I said that I would take you-."

"Hold up, Jay. Something's going on. Why do you think Hassleberry and Jim wanted just the two of us to hang out tonight? Don't you think it' a bit odd?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. I may be dense, but I know you're the smart one, Mr. Champ. They're trying to hook us up. And quite frankly, I think I'm enjoying their game."

Jesse stared at his friend with a worry look in his eyes. "Uh, Jay, this isn't…mph!"

Jaden had placed his hands on the turquoise haired teen's face and placed his lips on his. Jaden grabbed the back of Jesse's head, crushing their mouths together. He threw all the passion he could into the kiss. He broke away, the two of them gasping for breath. "Jesse, I love you. Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Jay, of course I would. And I love you too," he said.

"So, does this count as a date?"

"No way. Not when Jim and Hassleberry set it up." Both Jesse and Jaden smiled.

"I think we should go. It's getting late," Jaden said.

"Ok," Jesse agreed. "But not before I get to do this:"

Jesse grabbed Jaden by the hips and pulled him hard against his chest. He tipped Jaden back slightly. Jaden wrapped his around Jesse's neck to keep from falling into the water. One hand was in the middle of Jay's back and the other cupped the back of his head. He tried to pour all the same passion that was in the first kiss. Jesse tangled his fingers in Jaden's hair; pulling his head back, deepening the kiss.

Jesse broke the kiss. "I love you, Jay," he said, panting a bit.

Jaden smiled. "I love you too, Jess."

* * *

**(1) **Hello, Alexis and Blar are the only girls in the group. Doesn't that say something? 

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. And just for the record, both Jesse and Jaden were wearing swimming trunks instead of those towels.


End file.
